1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device that dynamically calculates a target pace for a user on an exercise route in order to achieve a goal that the user set for the exercise route.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Global Positioning System (GPS) based navigation devices are well known and are widely employed as in-car navigation devices. Common functions of a navigation device include providing a map database for generating navigation instructions that are then shown on a display of the navigation device. These navigation devices are often mounted on or in the dashboard of a vehicle using a suction mount or other mounting means.
The term “navigation device” refers to a device that enables a user to navigate to a pre-defined destination. The device may have an internal system for receiving location data, such as a GPS receiver, or may merely be connectable to a receiver that can receive location data. The device may compute a route itself, or communicate with a remote server that computes the route and provides navigation information to the device, or a hybrid device in which the device itself and a remote server both play a role in the route computation process. Portable GPS navigation devices are not permanently integrated into a vehicle but instead are devices that can readily be mounted in or otherwise used inside a vehicle. Generally (but not necessarily), they are fully self-contained—i.e. include an internal GPS antenna, navigation software and maps and can hence plot and display a route to be taken.
Currently, portable electronic devices employing GPS or other such location calculating services are increasingly used for outdoor activities such as hiking, running, or cycling. As a result, users now commonly use a portable electronic device when training for a fitness event, such as a marathon. The portable electronic device can tell a user how far the user has traveled along a completed portion of an exercise route and how much time has elapsed while traveling along the completed portion of the exercise route.
However, conventional portable electronic devices are unable to inform the user what target pace, also known as target speed, that the user must move at for a remaining portion of the exercise route not yet completed in order to achieve an exercise goal that the user set for the exercise route. The lack of the target pace that the user should be aiming for makes it more difficult for the user to know exactly what is required of the user in order for the user to achieve the exercise goal.